Nagi's Christmas gift
by Misura
Summary: Tot sets out to give Nagi the best Christmas gift ever. (hint : 3 letters, starts with an O)(shounenshoujo ai)
1. One

Nagi's Christmas gift

Warnings/notes : Nagi/Omi, hints at Crawford/Schuldich and Aya/Ken, very slight Neu/Tot, slightly silly, oocness (esp. Schreient)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 7th december 2003, by Misura

**********

Neu sighed, wondering why she was in a team of shopaholics. She had learned early *never* to go shopping for clothes with Schon, or to agree to assist Hell in buying new office supplies but thus far her expeditions to the mall with Tot had been quite pleasant.

Tot was bouncy and energetic, but she also was quick to find something to her liking. Any plushie she didn't have yet was acceptable for a purchase. As a matter of fact it had often been *Neu* who suggested they might look elsewhere first, before buying anything.

Not so today. Today, Tot was hunting for the perfect Christmas-gift for Nagi Naoe, codenamed Prodigy. A shy but on the whole nice enough boy. Neu had to admit that he probably was the most human member of his team, which didn't say all that much, really.

Anyway, the boy was crazy about computers and thus Tot had gotten it into her head that her gift ought to be findable in the high-tech gameshop. Where they played ugly techno-music on the speakers that gave Neu a headache. Where there were lots of pimpled teenage boys hanging around who eyed the two girls as if they were aliens.

Neu vowed she'd never, ever come back here again. Nagi'd better be very, very happy with whatever Tot decided on in the end, for if he wasn't, Neu would personally stuff the game down his throat. He wasn't good enough for Tot anyway.

"Neu? Which do you think Nagi-kun would like better?" Tot held up two boxes. One of them said to contain 'BloodBath IX', while the other proudly boasted of being 'SlaughterFest VII'. Neu rolled her eyes, glad of her sunglasses which hid the gesture from Tot.

"I don't know, sweetheart. They both look the same to me. Maybe you could simply take the cheapest one." Whomever created games with names like that? And why would anyone want to play them?

The only person that came to mind was that lunatic in Schwarz, Farfarello. Though he'd probably prefer 'the real thing'. Neu threw a suspicious look at the boys again, trying to estimate if there were any potential psycho-killers amongst them.

They looked more like sheep to her, chewing on their bubblegum with that distant expression on their face that indicated a serious lack of intelligent brain-cells.

"Tot wants the best, not the one that costs least money." Tot murmured, checking the rest of the shelves for more potential gifts. She had seen what kind of games Nagi kept in his computer-room, so she thought she had a pretty good idea what he liked.

And then she saw It. Or rather Him. The perfect Christmas-gift for Nagi and getting it would still leave her with more than enough money for a plushie. Perhaps even two. Though of course she also still had to buy gifts for Schon and Hell, so maybe she'd still only buy one.

"Neu! Tot has found the present she wants to buy for Nagi-kun!"

"That's nice, honey. What bloody game did you decide on?" Neu smiled at Tot, just to keep her annoyance from showing too much.

Tot giggled and pointed. "Tot wants to give Nagi *that*."

Neu stared at the blond boy who stood there, holding a box, animatedly talking to a grumpy redhead. There was something very familiar about the two of them, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"You mean the game that's in his hands? Would you like me to get it for you?" Neu offered eagerly. Anything to get out of here. Besides, she didn't like his face. It reminded her of Mr Koala.

"Nooo-ooo." Tot shook her head, still giggling. "I mean the boy!"

"What?!?" Neu didn't quite understand. Why on earth would Tot want to give Nagi ...

"He's Bombay, but his real name is Omi." Tot nodded wisely. "Nagi likes him. More than he likes Tot."

"That little bastard!" Neu hissed. "That sneaky little pervert! Wait till I get my hands on him ... "

Tot blinked. "Neu? Is something wrong? Tot has found she likes someone else more than she likes Nagi too, so she is happy Nagi won't get hurt if she says bye."

"Oh." Neu began to feel a bit dazed. Too much new information, not enough time to adapt.

"But she wants to give Nagi a good present because he promised he'll always be Tot's friend." Tot continued, seemingly oblivious to Neu's somewhat confused state.

"That's nice of you." Neu managed. "But I really think we need Schon and Hell to help us with this gift, Toto."

"As long as Nagi gets his present in time ... " Tot shrugged. "Shall we go ask them then?"

"Yes. Let's ... do that." Neu replied, numbly following Tot as the blue-haired girl bounced out of the gameshop. The subject of their conversation apparently hadn't noticed them, since he was still gesturing at the redhead, pointing at the box in his hands.

~tbc~


	2. Two

Nagi's Christmas gift

Warnings/notes : Nagi/Omi, hints at Crawford/Schuldich, very slight Neu/Tot and Hell/Schon, slightly silly, oocness (esp. Schreient)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 9th december 2003, by Misura

Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter ; sorry I couldn't post this sooner. ;_:

**********

It was the day before Christmas. Omi had found out they were still missing some vital ingredients for their Christmas-dinner and thus had volunteered to go grocery-shopping. Well, actually there hadn't been anyone else to go, since Aya and Ken had to mind the shop and Yohji was sleeping late again today, but still ...

Omi didn't mind to go. He didn't have anything pressing to do, either for school or for Kritiker. Besides, he could use something to distract him from his problems. Or rather problem, singular.

His problem even had a name : Nagi Naoe. His classmate. His counter-part in Schwarz.

At school, they had come to some sort of truce, by silent agreement. They only spoke to eachother when they had to and prevented getting assigned to each other as partners in any projects, but Omi had to admit that arrangement was beginning to get on his nerves.

He wanted to ask other questions to Nagi than 'Could you give me back my pencil please? I accidentally dropped it and I believe it rolled under your desk'. That one had been on the edge really ; he had the feeling Nagi knew very well Bombay would *never* 'accidentally drop' something.

But the brunet hadn't said anything. He had merely nodded, bent down to pick up the lost pencil and had handed it back to Omi without a word. That was about the most personal contact they had had.

Omi sighed. Even *Yohji*, not the most observant of people when it came to feelings other than his own, had noticed something was bothering him. It was quite likely his own fault their kitchen had lacked so many items after the Christmas-shopping ; he had been too busy thinking of Nagi to pay any attention to what was being deposited in their cart.

Nothing but fair then, that he'd go make up for it now.

"Excuse me, young man. Could you lend me a hand please?" Omi woke up from his revelries to find an old woman, whose face was hidden by a big scarf, helplessly gesturing at a package of something that seemed to have dropped out of her bags. Her voice sounded strange ; perhaps she had a cold or something like that.

"Of course miss." Omi replied, picking the lost package up like the polite, kind soul he was. Vaguely, he noticed someone approaching from behind him, but he didn't bother to turn his head. This was a busy street after all. He wasn't like Aya, seeing an assassin or conspiracy behind every bush and he definitely had no wish to become like Aya either.

*

"Thank you sooo much." It was hard not to burst out giggling. Tot liked the costume, the way she had completely fooled the kitten in thinking she was some old lady. Maybe she'd wear it more often, just for fun. At the moment though, she had a kitten to catch.

"I have no idea what I'd have done without you." She bobbed her head, causing the scarf to fall off. Fortunately, her nod was also the signal for Schon to step in, so it didn't make much of a difference that he'd seen her face.

Quickly stepping forwards to keep him from dropping to the ground and possibly receiving a worse injury than a mere headache, Tot caught Omi as he slumped forwards. He was heavier than she'd expected him to be, so she threw a grateful look at Neu as the taller woman took over.

"What the heck is in your handbag, Schon?" Hell demanded, staring suspicious at the innocent looking attribute that she had just used to knock out Omi. "A brick or something?"

"It's so much more elegant than a whip, don't you think?" Schon smiled, lovingly stroking the soft-purple silk of the object in question. "And much more easy to take with you. No one's stupid enough to dare demand to see what's in a lady's handbag."

"Hmm, maybe you do have a point there." Hell admitted, the clicking of her heels on the pavement somehow conveying her annoyance. "But there's just something *wrong* about disabling your opponents by hitting them over the head with a brick. It lacks ... "

"Style?" Neu suggested, ignoring the pouting expression on Schon's face. "Or is this your way of trying to say you think whips are kinky and that Schon should use one for that reason?"

"Maybe." Hell admitted. "I mean, about it lacking a certain flair and style, not that other comment." she added quickly, noticing the somewhat stunned look Schon was sending her way. "I think we women should keep up a certain level of civilization, to show the rest of the world that it's perfectly possible to be both feminine and lethal."

"I agree." Schon admitted, tossing the brick out of her handbag with a sigh. "I guess it's back to the whip then. Or maybe ... would it be okay if I used one of your paper-weights instead of a brick?" She looked pleadingly at Hell, who seemed positively scandalized at the mere suggestion.

"No. Paper-weights are meant to ... weigh paper." Hell shook her head determinedly. "Now, get in the car and let's set to gift-wrapping Tot's present before he wakes up."

*****

Yohji set a new record that day, showing up for breakfast at exactly 11:59. Thus, he was kind of peeved to find no one was around to watch the miracle of him being up and capable of coherent speech before the magical hour of twelve. Aya and Ken were in the shop, he knew, but walking there would take him exactly that one minute he didn't have.

Muttering angry curses at a certain chibi, he went to comfort himself by plundering the fridge. Technically, they all had their own compartment, to keep certain people from snacking on Aya's last portion of seaweed (Ken swore he hadn't done it on purpose, especially since the stuff had tasted utterly awful) and things like that, only Yohji tended to have bad eye-sight in the mornings.

Thus, he truly couldn't be expected to comprehend the labels on some of the better food in the fridge that said incomprehensible things like 'Touch this and die! -Aya' or 'Mine! Mine! Mine! -Ken'. His friends simply ought to accept that Yohji's brains couldn't make the jump from being asleep to working at full force this early.

Settling down with one of Omi's fruity desserts ('Yohji-kun, please don't eat this!'), Yohji noticed the small note lying on the table for the first time. It was only a few lines, so he sighingly set to deciphering its meaning.

_'I'm out for groceries. Will be back around 10. -Omi'_

Yohji checked the clock. Then he finished his breakfast and went to alert Aya and Ken they might ought to get a little worried about Omi still not being back.

~tbc~


	3. Three

Nagi's Christmas gift

Warnings/notes : Nagi/Omi, hints at Crawford/Schuldich and Aya/Ken, very slight Neu/Tot and Hell/Schon, slightly silly, oocness (esp. Schreient)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 17th december 2003, by Misura

It's way after Christmas, yet this fic's still not finished  -_-; ah well, many thanks to the people who reviewed the second chapter. Glad to hear the humor wasn't too weird to be funny anymore. ^^;

**********

There was, Schuldich considered musingly, something infinitely sexy about the way Crawford responded to being tickled while he was still half-asleep. The sounds the precog made were cute too, of course, but it was the expression on his usually so calm face that turned the jaded telepath into a puddle of goo.

It didn't keep him from continuing his assault on Crawford, obviously. Schuldich seldom let anything stand between himself and the thing he wanted, and right now, he wanted Crawford awake. Technically, he could simply have kicked the other man, but that approach lacked style. Plus, it'd probably get Crawford pissed at him, which would nullify the whole result.

Tickling Crawford to wakefulness would also annoy the american, only it was kind of hard to glare convincingly when you had woken up making mewling noises (Crawford didn't *giggle* ; it was simply not within his vocal capabilities). Even for a man like Crawford.

"Nagi's going to kill him." Crawford shot up, almost causing Schuldich to fall off the bed. The redhead sighed, wishing the precog was a tad bit more ... predictable. A more romantic greeting after waking up might be nice too (Schuldich wasn't picky about that ; a simple 'good morning' would make his day when it came from Crawford).

"Who? Why?" Schuldich inquired, while hastily scooting out of Crawford's route. For some reason, Crawford could only think of one thing at a time in the morning and if one happened not to be that one thing, it was best to stay out of the way. "That's *my* shirt."

"Put it on then." Tossing the offending piece of clothing to Schuldich, Crawford quickly got dressed. He was out of the door before Schuldich could utter another word.

"Why on earth do I put up with a jerk like him?" Schuldich asked of the lamp that was standing on Crawford's nightstand. He sighed and then followed Crawford, to keep Nagi from killing whomever it was their youngest team-member was going to kill. Or to help him, should that be what was required.

*****

"It's alive!" Farfarello poked the package. Fortunately for all persons involved, he didn't use his knife. "It went 'eep!' the first time I did this."

"Don't *do* that!" Nagi snapped, glaring at the irishman. "It's *my* present! From Tot!"

Schuldich worriedly looked around, fearful of another smack over the head with an umbrella (which, after all, wasn't *that* much different from a golf-cub ; both of them hurt). "She's not around, is she?"

"Do you think *she*'s in there?" Farfarello suspiciously eyed the wrapped gift. It was, Schuldich had to admit, about the right size to be Tot. "Naaaagi! Crawford *told* you you couldn't have her come over here!"

"I know that! And I wouldn't even *want* her to come over! Not with a bunch of psychos like you and Schu running around anyway. She doesn't like you." Nagi muttered. Schuldich breathed with relief.

"We're not psycho, we're *psychic*!" Schuldich protested sharply. His japanese still wasn't as perfect as Nagi's, but with the mental images accompanying the telekinetic's words, he could pick out any insulting term with ease. "And we don't 'run around' either. Farfie bounces every now and then, I admit, but that's not the same! Plus, he only does it on sugar-high."

"Yeah." Farfarello bobbed his head, slowly edging away from the package, just in case it *was* Tot after all. "Crawford, tell Nagi he should stop being such a mean, mean chibi."

Crawford sighed, putting his newspaper aside for a moment. "Schuldich, help Nagi get his gift to his room. Farfarello, shut up and go play with your barbie-dolls or something." Farfarello made a soft, squeaking noise, pointing to the ceiling. "Oh, and Nagi, get Farfarello's knives down again. And somebody get me another cup of coffee. I need it."

*****

Nagi nervously picked up the card Tot had attached to her present. She had drawn it herself, painting a bunny with a girl's face (herself), a boy in a blue-school uniform with brown hair (himself) and a third person he didn't quite recognize, sitting under a Christmas-tree. Aside from his name and a scribbled 'Merry Christmas from Tot', the card was empty, offering not a single clue on the gift.

"Well, don't just stand there! Unwrap this cursed thing! I want to know what I nearly broke my back for. Aren't you curious what the Christmas-bunny got you this year?" Schuldich whined.

"Be good and leave now then maybe I'll tell you later." Nagi coldly gestured to the door. "Go pour Crawford some coffee. I'm sure he'll be grateful."

Schuldich sighed. "No one lets me have any fun around here. You *know* Brad's at his stuffiest in the morning." Nagi shrugged, silently offering to put Schuldich where Farfarello's knives had been a few minutes ago. "Oh, all right. But it'd better be good."

After all, Schuldich considered walking down the stairs, he could always get Crawford to tell him about what Tot had gotten her boyfriend for Christmas. The prospect cheered him up a little.

*****

Omi slowly opened his eyes, wondering where he was. He vaguely remembered seeing that blue-haired girl from Schreient smirking at him, before something very hard had hit him over the head. He had no idea where he was or why he felt like he was covered in something that felt like smooth paper. The kind that wrapping paper was made of.

Frowning, he tried to move his hands and feet. The cocoon surrounding him made a ripping sound, splitting with surprising ease to reveal his surroundings. It was only then that Omi noticed he wasn't wearing anything else but his boxers ... and that there was a certain young telekinetic staring at him with very wide eyes.

"Uhm ... hi Nagi." 

~to be concluded in the last part~


	4. Four

Nagi's Christmas gift

Warnings/notes : Nagi/Omi, hints at Crawford/Schuldich, Aya/Ken and Yohji/Farfarello (^^;), very slight Neu/Tot and Hell/Schon, slightly silly, oocness (esp. Schreient)

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th december 2003, by Misura

Many thanks to the people who reviewed the third chapter! Hope you'll enjoy this last part too. ^_^

Chapter note : this last chapter turned into one to tie up all kinds of 'loose ends', so it doesn't have as much Nagi/Omi as I'd hoped for. sorry. ;_;

**********

Nagi stared at Omi, ignoring the small part of his mind that suggested he shouldn't be ogling a member of an enemy assassin-team, no matter how cute and sexy said member looked or how often he had had those nice dreams involving Omi, about which Schuldich always made rude comments in the morning, over breakfast.

Omi's eyes were very wide, he noted absently, and very blue too. He liked Omi's eyes. Though of course that wasn't to say the rest of Omi was any less appealing. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"Uhm, Nagi?" Omi sounded a little nervous.

"Yes?" Nagi couldn't seem to think of anything more intelligent to say. Everything that came to mind was either too direct ('Can I kiss you?') or too stupid ('Why are you wearing boxers with *bunnies* on it?'). 

"You know ... I think you're a little over-dressed." Omi blushed a deep crimson, thus proving he could, indeed, do the impossible and raise his cuteness to even greater heights. It took Nagi's brains a few seconds to receive enough oxygen to properly understand what Omi had just said.

Nagi blinked. "Oh. You think so?"

Omi nodded solemnly. "Most definitely. So ... can I help?"

"I ... guess that's okay. I mean, if you want to." Nagi wondered if he looked cuter when he blushed too. He hoped so.

Omi giggled softly as he moved over to Nagi, to softly kiss the tip of his nose. "Merry Christmas, Nagi-chan."

*****

[elsewhere]

Yohji decided he needed another drink. Walking in on Aya and Ken while they were 'busy' in the backroom had most certainly scarred him for life, but alcohol numbed the trauma a little.

How could they? Sure, he had always had his suspicions about Ken, who was simply too fast to get over that chick he was supposedly in love with before she left for Australia, but Aya ... cold, emotionless Aya who was obsessed with taking a bloody revenge on Takatori ... 

He sighed. There simply wasn't anyone you could trust these days. Two of his own teammates getting into a relationship without even telling him. Two of his best friends getting some while he was stuck with nightmares and a big, soft, *cold* bed. The utter injustice of it!

"Tried the irish whiskey yet?" He blinked, turning his head to find a familiar psycho smiling at him in a manner that might have been described as 'friendly' had it been anyone else.

"Get away from me." Yohji muttered, waving at Farfarello as if the man was some annoying insect. Farfarello merely grinned, taking a swig of his own drink. It was green and red. Yohji thought it better not to ask what its ingredients were.

"Only if you come along." Farfarello grinned. Living with Schuldich had polished his vocabulary and social skills quite a lot. He wasn't even wearing more than three knives at the moment.

"Logically, that didn't make any sense." Yohji replied, rising. "But who cares? Let's go."

*****

[elsewhere]

"Has any of you seen Tot?" Neu inquired, walking into the living-room of Schreient's apartment with a frown on her face. Schon shook her head, while Hell seemed too lost in thoughts to have even heard the question. "She's not in her room."

"Should I give a Christmas-present to Crawford?" Hell asked, looking disturbed. Schon and Neu stared at her. "I mean, because he's on our side and everything. We're kind of colleagues after all. Should you give gifts to your colleagues?"

"Well, I suppose you could give him something a bit more colorful to wear than those eternal white suits. As long as you can send the bill to Takatori-freak, I don't see why not." Schon grinned. "Christmas *is* the season for peace and renewing friendships after all."

Hell frowned. "I was more thinking along the lines of a useful gift. A paperweight or something like that." Neu rolled her eyes, while Schon looked thoughtful.

"He could chuck it at that german whenever he gets annoying again." Schon giggled, either at her idea or at the horrified expression on Hell's face. Neu scowled, deciding she wouldn't find an answer to her question here. As she left, Schon's voice drifted after her. "Did I say something wrong?"

She opened the door to her room, to stare in puzzlement at the heap of wrapping paper on her floor. Tot was sitting in the middle of it, smiling ruefully.

"Tot wanted to wrap herself up, but it's too hard. Sorry for your present not being a surprise anymore now, Neu."

Neu coughed. "I ah really don't mind, Tot. It's a very sweet gift." Tot beamed.

*****

[elsewhere]

"Whaaaat?!? Why don't we have anything more proper for Christmas-dinner than noodles? I thought Omi was going to make us something really special this year!" Ken scoffed.

Aya shrugged. "Seems he got sidetracked on the way to the shop." Ken stared at him confused.

"What do you mean? Is this about that phone-call you refuse to tell me about?"

"No, that was Yohji." Aya chuckled. "He was just calling to gloat over having found a boyfriend too. It seems he walked in on us this afternoon."

Ken blinked, then started to blush. "Why didn't you tell me?!?"

"You didn't need to know. And you were busy at the moment. I didn't want to risk distracting you." Aya smirked. "Speaking of distractions ... there *is* a lot of ice-cream in the freezer. For dessert."

"All right, I vote we skip the main-course." Ken grinned.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Aya agreed.

*****

[elsewhere]

"Brad? Why didn't *we* buy any ice-cream this morning?"

"Because it makes a mess."

"And why can't I sneak upstairs to make a picture of the chibis?"

"Because that would make a mess too."

".... why?"

"Nagi'd notice you."

~OWARI~


End file.
